


CALINTHIA CHRONICLES - THE GIANT WOLVES OF THE WEST. Book One Sample.

by BlaiddGwyn



Category: Adult Fantasy - Fandom, Medieval Fantasy - Fandom, Wolves - Fandom, dark fantasy - Fandom, shapeshifters - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Demon Race, Animal Transformation, Battle, Best Friends, Books, Character building, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Dark Fantasy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Protagonist, Fights, Gen, Literature, Loss of Parent(s), Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Original Clans (Warriors), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Universe, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Shapeshifting, Swearing, Teenage Rebellion, Teenage Trauma, Therianthorpe, Threats of Violence, Violence, Wolves, animal fights, teaser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddGwyn/pseuds/BlaiddGwyn
Summary: This is a sample of the first book in a six book series. Calinthia Chronicles (Three chapters of twenty three). This novel series is for a mature audience only (18+)For full remastered novel go to https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492443/chapters/56329585For the correct one ensure it says remastered just under title.





	CALINTHIA CHRONICLES - THE GIANT WOLVES OF THE WEST. Book One Sample.

**CALINTHIA CHRONICLES**

**THE GIANT WOLVES OF THE WEST**

**Chapter 1**

**A NEW HISTORY BEGINS**

“So this is what it’s like, being a part of history that will echo through the generations. The last nine months have been almost a blur, so much devastation and loss, with a twist of development and hope. The world has changed so much and so have we. Even with the minor actions of individuals that will ripple through time, the world will never be the same again and I don’t know if it will change for the better. But I do know this, our generation will be defined on the actions of this day and the last two years leading up to this moment, we have chosen our paths. We will fight or we will lose it all, just like they did.”

“Tabitha! It’s time to get up! I won’t call you again!”

Tabitha’s eyes slowly start to open with the mild annoyance of one of her parents waking her so abruptly. A big yawn then follows with a stretch. It’s typical that most children of her age group seem to have the same reaction in this respect. Looking around the room with disorientation she then gives another stretch. Then a build-up of excitement starts to overwhelm the young girl with the realization that her eleventh birthday is today! She quickly scrambles out of her bed roll and proceeds to get dressed. Dressed and ready for the day she then proceeds to go into the main room of the hut. The huts that the Grey Wolf Clan live in are old fashioned clay and wood huts with no more than five rooms. The consistent smell of burning wood so pungent it makes the hut feel warm even when it is not. The background sound of crackles of the logs splitting under flame and the rain outside makes it seem cosy inside. The old wooden table covered with plates of fruit, meat, freshly made bread and a large greyish brown cloth with odd shapes beneath it.

Standing in front of Tabitha next to the table was her father. He had a medium muscular build, standing at just less than six foot tall. He has short dark blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He was a very handsome man.

Looking at his unkempt daughter in a comical expression he greets her, “Happy birthday kiddo.”

A big smile emerges from her unwashed face showing pearly white teeth. “Thank you daddy,” she replied, “Where’s mam?”

“She is stood behind you.” Nodding his head at Tabitha’s mother.

Her mother was only five foot two inches tall. Her hair was straight and a glossy grey colour that flowed just above her knees. Grey hair was a rare but natural colour in the Grey Wolf Clan but very desirable to all peers. Her eyes were a deep dark blue followed by a button nose. Her lips were deep red just like a rose. With a slender frame and feminine curves in all the right places she stood to be a very attractive woman.

“Happy birthday sweetheart.” Her mother said, with a grin.

Looking at the large cloth on the table she gave a puzzled look with excitement underneath it.

“What’s that?” Tabitha questioned, pointing at this mysterious cloth.

“Why don’t you come over and take a look?” Her father replied.

As she started to shuffle over closer to the table, she still could not work out what was underneath the cloth. Inspecting the cloth more she could see it was folded in half with some sort of object in between, but it was a non-uniformed shape only rising up off the table by about an inch to an inch and a half. She could see where the cloth began and ended. Reaching out she grabbed the corner of the top half, pulling it away from her. It started to reveal a sort of stick attached to a bit of string. With excitement and realisation she flung the rest of the cloth off the item.

“A BOW!” She squealed.

Inspecting the bow further she found yet another item

“A-a-and a KNIFE!”

Overcome by happy emotion she finally had her own training bow and Hunters knife, which was tradition in the Grey Wolf Clan at Tabitha’s age.

“It’s better than I wanted, thanks so much, I love it.” Tabitha said.

The training bow designed for the children of the clan was just over two and a half foot in length, which is just a little over half the size of an adult bow, so the young user can grasp the skill of accuracy before power. The unstained wood of the bow was engraved in a basic detail of an unspecified Celtic design, which wrapped around the entire circumference, with the wood slightly thicker on the handle with no design. The knife was beautifully crafted, with a slightly curved blade with the spine of the blade going away from the users hand with the sharp edge of the blade within the curve, roughly ten inches in length. The handle was made from the bone of a deer, which is the main source of food in the West Plains. The four inch handle is grooved for better grip with a flat bronze guard separating the blade from the handle. The butt of the handle is a bronze wedge with the letter “T” engraved for Tabitha.

“How did you get such good ones? These are the best!” Tabitha enquired.

Her father started giggling at the innocence of his child without realising it was a rude question.

He then replied, “Well it helps when you’re a Protector and even more so when your father is second in command.”

Tabitha’s father was winking at his wife as he finished the sentence and Tabitha’s mother gave a wink back with a saucy smile.

“I know you are a Protector, but what is a Protector dad?”

“Well I know I’ve kept this information from you but I think it’s about time you knew of our rank structure, which is the same as the other wolf clans and also what it means to be a member of our great clan. Firstly you know that a lot of our people can turn into giant wolves right?”

“Yeah everyone knows that dad.”

“Well that power can earn people rank, respect, position and power in all wolf clans. Now listen carefully as it’s very important.”

He then proceeded to inform Tabitha of the rank structure working from the top to the bottom. The Alpha position is a difficult position to obtain and keep. The Alpha will not only rule the clan but will also look to protect its members from any threats. It is tradition and law that the Alpha position is fought for in wolf form only. The fight will be concluded with submission or the death of the loser, but death is rare when claiming this position because normally the new Alpha would make the previous Alpha a Pathfinder. The next rank down is the Pathfinder. This position is given directly by the Alpha of the clan, either someone the Alpha trusts indefinitely or the previous Alpha they have defeated for guidance. The Pathfinder is the right hand of the Alpha and deals with the petty security matters that the Alpha would be too busy for, but in the untimely death of an Alpha, they assume the Alpha’s position until a new challenger rises. So to become the Alpha or a Pathfinder the people must have the ability to transform into wolves and these positions have always been male. The next and highly honoured position is the Peacekeeper. The Peacekeeper is the only rank in all wolf clans to be nominated and voted into the position by the clan. He or she nominated will be mentored by the previous Peacekeeper when possible and the duties they would carry out would be the keepers of internal peace, law and will witness any challenges for the Alpha position where possible. This role can be filled by any worthy person within the clan. There is also a law amongst all wolf clans which ensure that Peacekeepers of all clans can freely move in and out of each other’s countries to liaison with other Peacekeepers without threat or harm. The next rank are the Protectors, these chosen men are the clans elite fighting force and they also act as enforcers of the laws. They are chosen by both the Alpha and the Peacekeeper for their actions and deeds they have performed within their respected clan. Just like the Peacekeeper position the people can be either therianthorpe or non therianthorpe but have always remained male dominant. The last rank in the wolf clans are the Hunters that go out and gather food and also act as a militia during times of war to defend their home lands. The Hunter rank can be of any gender or member of the clan. The rest of the clan are all important but have normal jobs from farming to blacksmithing. There is always a code of honour with all members of the wolf clans.

“So is that everything then dad? Is that all of them?” Tabitha asked.

“Well there is one more title. This is the hardest rank to get as it causes chaos in all of the wolf clans. It has only ever been obtained three times in history so you don’t really need to know about that one.” Her father said.

“Dad please I want to know,” Tabitha pleaded.

“Ok so you have all the other ranks all the way up to Alpha right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well there is one more higher than Alpha. It’s known as the Omega Alpha.”

Tabitha looked at her father with confusion, she kind of knew about all the other ranks and positions in the wolf clans but never even heard of this rank ever.

“So what does that mean dad?”

Her father took in a slow deep breath, “Well the Omega Alpha position is the highest rank any wolf can achieve. The first time we needed one was when we were at war with the bear people of the North about one thousand years ago. All the Alphas from all the clans meet and there are only two ways to claim the title Omega Alpha. Complete submission of the other Alphas or by a fight to the death.”

Tabitha’s eyes widened with disbelief.

Her father continued, “When someone then gets the Omega Alpha title it dies with them.”

Tabitha’s looked down for a second and then looked back up puzzled and confused, “I don’t get it dad, what dies with them?”

Her father looks distantly out of the window searching his head for a more simple answer.

“Umm it means that when a person becomes an Omega Alpha they rule over all wolf clans, so by custom and law of our lands the Omega Alpha can never be challenged. The Omega Alpha rules until they die in battle or until they die of old age. Do you understand now?”

“Yeah I think I get it but why does this title cause chaos in all the wolf clans?”

He looks Tabitha straight into her eyes, “Because no wolf clan wants to be ruled under one Alpha from another clan. This brings a lot of challenges to any current Alpha in all of the clans so the clans’ people know that they have the strongest Alpha possible to accept such a challenge.”

“So what happens to the Alphas that submit to the Omega Alpha?”

“Well that is up to whomever wins the title, but it has been known in the past that they have been Pathfinders just in case anything happens to the Omega Alpha, that way all clans will then have an Alpha in position.”

Tabitha lifted her head high with absolute confidence, “I get it. So who was the first Omega Alpha? Was he strong?”

Tabitha’s father looked up to the right, then the left searching for the answer, then he looked at her with slight disappointment.

“All I know is that the first Omega Alpha was from the Blue Wolf Clan and that he was the greatest Omega Alpha to have ever lived, but I don’t know his name I’m sorry.”

Tabitha scrunched up her face cocking her head back at the same time before asking, “Blue wolves! Who are they because I’ve never heard of them before?”

Tabitha’s mother stood behind her unknowingly and gazed upon her father with a look of disapproval slowly shaking her head three times.

Tabitha’s father knew the reaction of his mate and quickly changed the subject, “Hey it looks like the rain has stopped, why don’t we go outside and try your new bow?”

“Ok dad.”

Suddenly there was a wild knock on the front door.

“I wonder who that could be?” exclaimed the mother.

As Isolde opened the door there stood a small boy holding a small weaved wooden basket.

“Hello Wikki, and what brings you here today?” Isolde asked.

“Hi Izzy, is Tabi here?” Wikki Replied.

“Yes she’s right here.”

Recognising her best friend’s voice, Tabitha jumped out of the chair she was sitting on and ran to the front door.

“Hey Wikki!”

The small boy was twelve years old and only lived a few huts away. They have been childhood friends that grew up together and they were inseparable. The pair of them would always get into some sort of mischief, but only in a light hearted manner. He stood about three inches taller than Tabitha and he had a slim frame. They looked at each other and he outstretched his arms presenting her with the small wooden basket.

“Happy birthday Tabi.”

“Thanks Wikki.”

As Tabitha took the basket she looked inside and then saw to her delight some blackberries filling the basket. They were her favourite fruit. She gave a smile of approval to Wikki and proceeded to invite him inside.

“Do you wanna come in and see what my mam and dad got me?” She asked with excitement.

“Sure,” Wikki replied.

Tabitha turned and headed to the table and Wikki followed. Wikki’s eyes Widened when he saw what was on the table.

“Wow that’s really awesome Tabi, I really like your hunting knife.”

Wikki was then given the knife by Tabitha so he could inspect it more closely. Mesmerised by its craftsmanship he could only but admire it as he passed it back to Tabitha.

Tabitha’s father Llewellyn then looked at Wikki and asked, “Do you want to come and help with Tabitha’s bow training?”

“Yeah ok Lew.” Wikki replied.

“Well Wikki why don’t you run home and get your training bow, that way you can join in.” Llewellyn said. 

Wikki nodded and scrambled out the front door running to his house.

“Come on Tabitha, let’s get our things together and wait for Wikki outside.” Llewellyn said.

As Tabitha gathered her things Llewellyn picked up his bow with some arrows that were near the front door and then he then slung them over his shoulder.

He then looked as his mate Isolde and said, “I don’t know how long we are going to be.”

“Well make sure you’re safe and that she has fun, don’t put her off as she really wants this.” Isolde replied.

He gave a wink and a smile while pulling Isolde’s hips into his, where he kissed her passionately on the lips.

“Eww! Do you two have to always do that?” Tabitha exclaimed, as she stood behind them.

The pair gave a little laugh and Llewellyn and Tabitha proceeded to leave the hut. Wikki married up with the pair as soon as they left the hut.

Surrounding around half of the East side of the large town was a small forest. Here was the perfect place to train as there are plenty of trees to choose from to hone the archery skill. You still had to be careful as this was quite a common place for training. Some of the trees had targets on them ranging in all different sizes. As the three of them entered the forest Llewellyn found a good spot with several different targets. Llewellyn looked at one tree with a large target.

“Right guys I think we will start with this target, Wikki how would you like to start so Tabitha can see your technique to learn the basics and so I can see where you are?” He asked.

“Ok Lew.” Wikki replied.

He pulled an arrow out of his quiver and then he placed the grove at the rear of the arrow onto the bow string. Holding the bow he placed the arrow onto his index finger and brought the bow up to an aiming stance. With one eye closed and his tongue sticking out of the left side of his mouth he drew the bow and released it. The bow fired and the arrow hit the outer middle section of the target.

“Not bad Wikki, not bad at all. You have been keeping up with your practise. You still need to improve on your technique though, and I know your father is teaching you correctly as he’s a brilliant archer. Just take a little more time with your aim before you release.” Llewellyn advised.

Llewellyn looked at Tabitha and saw she was trying to work out what Wikki did wrong. He then tilted his head slightly to the right with a puzzled expression while looking at his daughter.

“Wikki try that again for me.” Llewellyn said.

Wikki proceeded with the same technique as before. He took on Llewellyn’s advice and took a little bit longer to aim. He released the arrow and this time he hit about an inch inward to the target’s centre from his previous shot. Llewellyn missed his shot because he was watching Tabitha figuring something out. She then walked up to the firing line after a few seconds of Wikki hitting the target.

“Tabitha do you want any advice before you start?” Llewellyn asked.

“No I can see what to do and what Wikki done wrong” Tabitha replied.

Wikki was not impressed with Tabitha’s comment and then he thought to himself, Ha I’ve been doing this for nearly a year, what does a girl know who hasn’t even fired a bow, she’ll miss and then that’ll teach her for being cocky.

Tabitha took an arrow out of her quiver and placed the arrow on her index finger and onto the bowstring simultaneously. She then took a deep breath while moving the bow into the aiming stance again simultaneously. Then aiming with her left eye closed she released. To everyone’s amazement her arrow struck dead centre.

“Yay I knew I could do it!” Tabitha squealed, as she was jumping up and down.

Wikki was amazed but now he became jealous of her first shot so he continued to sneer, “I bet you can’t do that again.”

Tabitha then put the backs of her hands onto her hips, then she closed her eyes and demanded, “Yes I can I’ll show you.”

“Hey! You two stop arguing or I’ll give you both a clip around the ear!” Llewellyn demanded.

Llewellyn then continued, “Tabitha, try it again.”

Both Wikki and Tabitha looked sheepish after being told off, so Tabitha turned back around and faced the target. Then with the same technique Tabitha then did the same again hitting the target right next to the previous arrow she shot.

Llewellyn gave a proud smile. Not for the positions the arrows landed but because he knew he had a genius on his hands. She figured out how to use a bow and arrow just by watching someone use one twice and not only that but picked up on weaknesses to improve her form.

He then whispered to himself, “If that isn’t genius then I’m not a grey wolf.”

“What dad?” Tabitha asked.

“Nothing. Right you two let’s get some more practice in before we head back home.” Llewellyn replied.

Wikki with a determined look on his face nodded and then proceeded to continue. Tabitha gave a smile and then turned to continue as well.

Four months had passed and Tabitha had not seen as much of Wikki as she would have liked to. Tabitha knew why as Wikki has been gone. He had been through the ‘change’ transitioning from a boy into a man. For you see when the children of all animal races start the stage of puberty the children that are therianthorpes change against their own will into the animal form of their respected race and the first transition is very painful for all of the children of all of the races. Wikki had his ‘change’ about three months ago. This brings a different form of training alongside other people who could change within the wolf clans, helping them to understand their future roles and controlling their new found power. This forces the young wolves to grow up before their time and get involved with the matters and politics of the wolf clans. They will not fully integrate into the ranks of their clans until they are eighteen and when they are sixteen they start their trials to discover what roles they are likely to claim in their respected clans. Wikki still visits Tabitha but his time is now taken up with training and hunting. But even though Tabitha understands, deep down she just misses her best friend. Wikki had always made time to tell her about what he has learned and what he is experiencing.

Later that same evening Wikki and Tabitha were sat on the ground outside Tabitha’s house, with Wikki telling Tabitha about the past few days he has had.

“Tabitha it’s time to come in now and have your supper before bed.” Isolde told her.

“Ok mam, I’ll be there now.” She replied.

“Ok I’ll see you in a second. Good night Wikki.” Isolde said.

“Good night Izzy, I’ll see you again” Wikki replied.

With Isolde closing the door Tabitha and Wikki started bringing their conversation to an end.

Tabitha looked at Wikki and asked, “So are you finding the training hard?”

“Sometimes, but I keep messing up so then they shout at me when I mess up.” Wikki replied.

“It must be hard but you’re not a mess up, you’re just in training so they gotta get that. Do you know what you wanna be after all the training is complete?”

“I really wanna be a Protector when I’m older like my dad, but I don’t know if I’m gonna be good enough.”

Tabitha looked up at the stars starting to appear in the twilight sky with two of the three moons above them.

“You’ll be a Protector I just know it!”

Wikki gave a smile and finished off the conversation, “Thanks Tabi. Well I better go home now, goodnight.”

“Goodnight Wikki.”

Wikki got up off the floor and he proceeded to walk home and Tabitha jumped up and went into the house.

Tabitha joined her mother and father at the table and they all talked about their day while eating. After a short while Tabitha cleared the table. Isolde held Llewellyn’s hand and looked at him longingly. He gave a smile and winked at Isolde.

“Ok then Tabitha I think it’s time for bed, do you want me to tuck you in?” Llewellyn asked.

“Yes please dad,” she replied with a smile.

As Llewellyn was tucking her in Tabitha then asked, “Dad I was wondering if I was to ever change what could I be in the clan?”

“Kiddo you can be whatever you want to be, but don’t forget there is no certainty that you will ever have the ability to change. Why do you ask anyway?” Llewellyn replied.

“Just talking to Wikki today and it got me thinking that I want to be someone important, that’s all. Like a Protector but I can’t because I’m not a man.”

Llewellyn then smiled at her and said a sentence that she would never forget for the rest of her life, even though she didn’t understand it at the time.

”Tabitha you are the best of us all, you just don’t know it yet. With the talents and strengths you already possess, if you keep improving them, then I’m sure you can achieve anything you put your mind to. Don’t chase others affections because you are already important and I’m very proud of you and so is your mother. Now get some sleep and tomorrow I think we can do some knife training if you want?”

Llewellyn then he gave her a kiss on the forehead and pulled her bed roll tight around her shoulders.

“Ok dad that sounds fun! Goodnight.”

“Sweet dreams kiddo.”

Llewellyn blew out the candle on her bed side table and he walked out of the room closing the old wooden door behind him.

Llewellyn and Isolde were snuggled into each other on the bed sleeping until they were woken by a piercing scream.

“AAAAHHHHHHH!”

Llewellyn and Isolde immediately opened their eyes and looked at each other, while slightly disorientated.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“Tabitha! I think she is hurt!” Isolde exclaimed, with panic starting to sink in.

“I…I think it’s the change.” Llewellyn replied.

“Llewellyn lets go now!” Isolde demanded, as the both of them were throwing some clothes on in a rush.

The screams got louder until they changed into a sound that the both parents recognised, a whimpering noise, the one that comes from a dog when it is upset or hurt. Isolde opened Tabitha’s room door and she began lighting the candle in the candle holder next to the door. Now with three candles slowly illuminating the room there was some torn clothes on the floor resembling her nighty. Then there she was, in the corner of the room. On all four legs she stood nearly four foot tall. Her fur was a dark grey colour with what looked like light grey highlights. Her head was glorified with a long mane going from behind her ears and dropping down the both sides of her head, with the length of her mane ending about half a foot below her face. Her fur on her chest known as feathering was short and her legs were long and spindly. Her sharp teeth started to display and her tail went between her hind legs, so far in fact half of her tail was now touching her abdomen. She then started shaking in pain and fear.

Llewellyn gingerly entered the room and placed his candle on Tabitha’s bed and he tried to sooth his daughter.

“Shhhhh, it’s ok kiddo. We are here for you ok.”

He proceeded to get closer to Tabitha and then Tabitha in her confusion, pain and fear snapped at her father making a weird high pitched barking noise while doing so. He jumped back and then continued to press on to comfort his daughter.

“Hey, hey, it’s me Tabitha it’s ok, shh, shh, everything is going to be ok kiddo.”

He then managed to get to the point of no return if he was attacked again, he placed the back of his hand out to her nose so she could gain the new scent of her father. Still whimpering she began to trust him and moved slightly forward. Llewellyn outstretched his hand and stroked the side of her face. Moving forward more he continued to talk to her.

“It’s ok Tabitha, it’s ok.”

Her mother now getting closer as well, followed the pattern that Llewellyn made when he was making his approach.

“It’s ok Tabitha it’s your mother.” Isolde said softly.

Now stroking her head and rubbing the feathering on her chest, Isolde then stroked Tabitha’s face and went into her giving Tabitha a hug to console her.

Isolde then gently whispered into the direction of Tabitha’s right ear, “Everything is going to be ok now Tabitha, we are always here for you.”

Isolde then looked Tabitha directly into her eyes and the shaking stopped as if Isolde had some great calming power that only a mother commands. Isolde and Llewellyn both leaned in and give Tabitha a hug and with this Tabitha calmed as did the pain that she was in. Isolde looked at Llewellyn with concern as she now knew she would lose her daughter to the rituals and customs of the clan. Even though she is still a child Isolde knew she was now on the path to becoming a woman and she didn’t want her to grow up so fast. The chapter of Tabitha’s childhood had ended this night making room for the next chapter in her life. The life of being a giant wolf of the west.

**Chapter 2**

**THE NEXT STEP**

A few years have now passed since Tabitha had her change. Tabitha is a day away from becoming sixteen years old, bringing her to the first stage of integration into the clan.

She has grown to be an attractive young woman with such inner strength to follow. She now stood at about five foot five inches tall, her hair flowed down her back which stopped just above her hips in length and it was a light grey colour that looked almost white. Her eyes resembled a deep blue colour of a sapphire. Her lips are naturally red, not a deep red but red none the less. She is blessed with a slender, shapely female figure with all the curves in the right places, developing into a very attractive woman in all aspects. This can cause unrest in the Grey Wolf Clan as she has many admirers that would challenge each other to win her affection when she comes of mating age at eighteen, such is the burden of beauty with the female wolves.

Wikki however has become six feet tall, but his physical appearance hasn’t changed much. He has brown eyes with short messy brown hair. His body frame is still quite scrawny looking. He is the youngest of his seven siblings, which gets him teased by his brothers and sisters, referred to as the runt of the litter. His face almost the same as he is blessed with a ‘baby face’, or cursed however you look at it. But the hardest part of Wikki’s upbringing is that two of his oldest brothers are Protectors and his sisters are all Hunters. Llewellyn’s best friend Gethin is the leader of the Protectors, which is Wikki’s father. This brings a lot of pressure on Wikki to achieve greatness.

Wikki is going to be eighteen in one month and his final trial was coming to see where he is going to be placed within the clan initially and the pressure was mounting on him as all of his siblings achieved what positions they now hold in the clan after their final trial.

“Wikki, come here for a mo.” Tabitha asked.

“What’s up Tabi?” Wikki replied.

“Your final trial is coming up isn’t it?”

Wikki just nodded.

“Well I know your dad won’t help you with any of the trial because of his position and who he is to you, but I’ve asked my dad if he could give you some pointers and guidance so you have an edge on it if you want. I reckon you can become a Protector without his help but the option is there, so it’s your choice if you want it?”

Wikki looked at Tabitha and smiled. He looks around as to see if anyone was in earshot of them. “Why do you and your parents look after me so much?” Wikki asked.

Tabitha looked Wikki up and down and said, “It’s because you’re like a brother to me and a son to my parents, the son they never had.”

“Ha! Never thought I’d have two families. It’s just a shame my actual family isn’t as nice as you guys.”

Tabitha looked concerned at Wikki and told him, “I know your family are a bit shit to you, I know they don’t hate you, they just expect a lot from you.”

“Yeah I know it’s just…nothing don’t worry I’ll be fine Tabi, I’ve gotta go now but tell Lew I’ll take him up on that offer, not until next week though, I’ve got a little bit more training I need to do.” Wikki said.

“Well if there is anything I can do to help, you know I’m here anytime you need me.” Tabitha replied.

“Haven’t you got a trial of your own tomorrow?” Wikki asked.

“Yeah it’s my hunting trial, but I’ll be fine.”

“Of course you will Tabi, you have a reputation amongst the clan you know.”

Tabitha frowned and said, “What reputation?”

Wikki stood tall with pride in his eyes and smiled at Tabitha, “You’re the swiftest Hunter and no one can match your speed, accuracy or ferocity.”

Tabitha looked at Wikki with confusion, “Isn’t Ren the best?”

“Probably, but in his defence no one has ever come close to defeating him in combat. I think the current rumour is that even the Alpha Balgair has taken him under his guidance to show him the ways of the Alpha. So it looks like he is expecting a challenge from Ren when he becomes older and wiser maybe.”

“You could be right, but who knows he may be beaten by someone yet.”

“Ha that’s unlikely Tabi. Look I’ve gotta go now but I’ll see you tomorrow during your trial. Catch you later.”

“Ok Wikki I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Unknown to the both of them Wikki’s oldest brother Gibbi, was advancing right behind Wikki. He then grabbed Wikki with his right arm around the back of Wikki’s neck, putting Wikki in a headlock. Then he proceeded to twist his hips and with one smooth motion he threw Wikki into the air, causing Wikki to crash to the floor with a loud thud. Even though Wikki didn’t make a sound the impact certainly did and Tabitha knew that it hurt Wikki.

Gibbi was twenty five years old. He stood six foot one inch tall. He had greasy dark brown hair, which was short and spiked up with the use of animal fat. He had the same colour brown eyes as Wikki. He has a large frame, he wasn’t muscular but he wasn’t fat either. His eyebrows however were thick and they merged into one large eyebrow.

Tabitha looked at Wikki’s brother Gibbi and a rage started to build up inside her.

“What’s your fucking problem Gibbi! You hurt your brother!” Tabitha screamed.

Gibbi then looked at Tabitha and scoffed, “Shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about and anyway who are you to shout at a Protector? You’re just in training and a female! So keep your nose out you stupid bitch, you know nothing of the ways of the warrior.”

Tabitha’s rage then started to overwhelm her. Without a second thought she reached down and then unsheathed her Hunters knife from the scabbard around her thigh and replied, “Try that shit with me then and let’s see who the female will be after we are finished, you wet mutt!”

Gibbi took great offence to the phrase wet mutt as that was the lowest thing anyone could be called in the entire wolf race.

He scrunched up his face then dipped his head slightly and gave a challenging stare directly into Tabitha’s eyes. He started to clench his left fist and his right hand was now reaching for his Hunters knife. Suddenly their fierce gazes to each other were disturbed by Wikki.

“Stop! You don’t need to worry about it Tabi I’m fine. Just let it go please. Gibbi, Tabi didn’t mean what she said.” Wikki pleaded.

Tabitha stood up straight while taking a deep breath. She then exhaled the breath while sheathing her Hunters knife but still holding the handle just in case Gibbi didn’t comply.

“Ok Wikki, I’ll leave it alone if he leaves it alone.”

Gibbi stood up straight and took a few steps back still staring at Tabitha with a sinister grin on his face.

Gibbi clenched both fists and he then said, “See you stupid girl, the runt is fine but if you challenge me again, I’ll beat you good and you call me a wet mutt ever again, I’ll bite your fucking throat out.”

Gibbi then turned to his brother Wikki and punched him straight in the side of the head, making Wikki give a mild noise of discomfort before he fell to the ground again, but this time he drew blood by splitting the skin over his cheek bone.

Now laughing Gibbi went to turn to Tabitha to instigate another challenge because in his head no female should talk down to any man ever, so an example should be made of her. As he turned around to provoke Tabitha his laugh turned to complete silence. His eyes widened and the look on his face was as if he had seen a ghost.

Stood just thirty meters away was Llewellyn that saw the entire episode. Llewellyn stood tall with his hands behind his back.

Gibbi now with a tremble in his voice proceeded to greet his superior, “Hi Llewellyn, h-how are you?”

“Front and centre Protector!” Llewellyn commanded.

Gibbi scrambled to Llewellyn’s location and stood to attention. Gibbi then gave him the wolf’s greeting. This was a mark of respect within all of the wolf clans. The person would hold their right hand on their chest, covering their heart. The message behind the greeting was, with respect I honour you.

“Gibbi I’ve been watching you for a little while now. Can you tell me what the main role of being a Protector is?” Llewellyn asked.

Gibbi then replied, “To protect the members of the clan from any harm.”

“That’s right Gibbi, and you have been nothing but a bully and have hurt several members of the clan.”

“I haven’t Llewellyn.” Gibbi pleaded.

“Gibbi you have been reported by a few people. I don’t know what has happened to you over the years but you have changed. That is your brother you just hit, don’t you care?”

“I was just toughening him up, it’s just horseplay.” Gibbi pleaded again.

Tabitha, Wikki and Gibbi were all surprised at how calm Llewellyn was, even Tabitha thought he would have hit him for threatening his only daughter. Llewellyn gave a smile and looked at Gibbi.

“Well you have been summoned to the Alpha’s hut so come with me now, Balgair and your father are waiting to see you at the hut.”

“Ok but why? I didn’t bully anyone.” Gibbi stated.

“No Gibbi, you have. Because of your actions you are about to be the first member of your family to be stripped of your rank. You have dishonoured yourself and the Protectors with your actions over the past few months. Now listen to me carefully, because you need to know this. Gibbi I know your father and I are like brothers but after the recent actions that I have just witnessed, I will not hesitate to kill you if you try to resist me and trust me, your father will understand. Do we have an understanding or do you disagree with what I have just said?”

Without a reply Gibbi’s head slumped forward with his shoulders now hunching up with his back curving forward. He had the look of shame on his face and his vision now blurred with the tears building up in his eyes. He knew he abused his position within the clan and he dared not even look at Llewellyn to impose any form of challenge, because Llewellyn was a man of his word and Gibbi knew it. Immediately he started walking off in the direction of the Alpha’s hut with Llewellyn following closely behind him, watching Gibbi as he slumped off for his judgment.

Tabitha and Wikki looked in almost disbelief at what had just happened. Wikki then picked himself up off the floor holding the wound on the side of his face.

“Wikki are you ok?” Tabitha asked, with concern.

“I’m fine, really. I’ve gotta go Tabi because this situation with Gibbi will not go down well within the family. Thanks for sticking up for me but I could have handled it.” Wikki replied.

“I know you could have, but it just pissed me off that you have to handle anything without reason.”

Wikki then looked at his feet then proceeded to turn without looking at Tabitha holding his head down while he walked off in the same form as Gibbi just displayed. Wikki wasn’t a gullible fool, he knew she was lying to him out of pity and he knew he could handle nothing at that time. A shroud of shame wrapped his aura and hung heavy on his body. He loved Tabitha like a sister but for the first time in their relationship he felt beneath her. His pride truly shattered for the first time.

Tabitha now knew that pity is the last thing he needed. Tabitha didn’t realise her mistake and she turned swiftly and walked in the opposite direction and she walked home.

Later that night when Llewellyn came home Tabitha and Isolde were already placing the food on the dining table. Tabitha had already told her mother about the events of the day.

Llewellyn got home late and they all sat down and ate their food in silence. Once they had finished both Isolde and Tabitha were half way through clearing the table, before Llewellyn lifted his head up breaking his longing gaze.

“Tabitha.” Llewellyn said.

“Yes dad.” Tabitha replied.

“Why didn’t you come and find me? Gibbi is stronger than you weather or not you like to admit it.”

“I’m sorry dad, I’ll make sure I will in the future.”

Tabitha then proceeded to continue emptying the table.

“That is not the reply I want kiddo, don’t lie and make empty promises. Why did you challenge Gibbi?” Llewellyn demanded.

“Because he was hurting Wikki for absolutely no reason dad.” She sternly replied.

“He could have hurt you today and he may try to do it in the future. It pains me to say because you know Gethin and I are close but his eldest son is a vicious person.”

“I’m not afraid of him and I’ll never back down from the likes of him.”

“THIS IS NOT A GAME TABITHA!” Llewellyn shouted, with rage in his voice he then proceeded to continue, “Your first big trial is tomorrow and secondly you have not even started your combat training. Gibbi was a fully-fledged Protector that has had advanced combat training. You don’t realise the danger you put yourself in!”

“I don’t care what he was or is, he’s a fucking coward and a bully and I will fight anyone who hurts the people I care about!” Tabitha declaired.

“It isn’t just about you Tabitha, Wikki was also affected by your actions today. You claim you want to help him become a Protector but all you did was baby him and make him look a coward and a weakling. Wikki is capable of standing up for himself but he will do it in his own time. He already has the qualities the Protectors are looking for, as he is a brilliant strategist and is calm under pressure, but your actions today might have hurt his chances. Your heart is in the right place but your head isn’t.” Llewellyn explained.

Tabitha had an angry look on her face and she replied, “I know dad, I was foolish but I just reacted I didn’t mean to cause Wikki any harm.”

Llewellyn took in a long, deep breath and replied, “Well you did kiddo. Look you need to look at the bigger picture before you react like you did today. The wrong actions for the right reasons can be just as destructive as doing wrong actions for the wrong reasons. Gibbi would have beaten you today not just because of his strength over yours, but because he was thinking and you were not. Now lastly I have been told off by the Alpha Balgair because of your actions as well. You are not initiated into the clan and you have about two more years of training before that even happens. You must show respect to your superiors even if you don’t agree. If you strongly feel that you have a case against any superior member of the clan you report it and don’t try to handle it yourself. Do I make myself clear as I will not want to talk about a matter like this again?”

“Yes dad, I’m sorry for my actions today.”

Llewellyn sat back in the chair, “It’s not your actions kiddo it’s just the way you handled the situation. You have a big heart and I’m proud of you for that. We make mistakes to learn from them and I know you have learned from them now. Now get to bed, you need your rest as you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.”

“Ok dad goodnight, goodnight mam.”

“Goodnight sweetie.” Isolde replied.

“Goodnight kiddo.”

Tabitha then shot off into her room closing her bedroom door behind her.

“Llewellyn is everything ok with you and Gethin?” Isolde asked.

Llewellyn leaned right back in the chair so he was now looking at the ceiling with the chair now just on its rear legs.

“Everything between me and Gethin is fine, I don’t know what I’m going to do with your daughter, she takes after you.” Llewellyn replied.

“Oh so it’s like that is it, my daughter when she messes up and yours when she is doing well?”

“Well you are trouble and therefore I blame your genes.”

Isolde then taps underneath the elevated left leg of the chair with her right foot causing Llewellyn to overbalance and fall over. She then proceeded to give a chuckle.

“Oww, see this is exactly what I mean nothing but trouble you are.”

Llewellyn scrambled to his feet and then grabbed Isolde who was trying to retreat around the waist with both arms, she gave out a mild scream as he picked her up and gently placed her on the floor. Llewellyn was now over Isolde and the pair of them started giggling, just before they passionately kissed each other. After which they retreated hastily back to their bedroom.

The next day Tabitha was at the gathering point with nine other people who were also waiting on the trial. Three of them Tabitha already knew but the other six were there from other villages and towns of the clan. All big trials would be held witness by the Pathfinder and sometimes the Peacekeeper as well.

Tabitha now stood on top of a small hill with her arms behind her back looking out towards the massive field in front of her, where the trial would be held. The breeze was blowing her hair backwards slightly in a majestic way.

Tabitha then turned and she saw Wikki and her parents stood five hundred meters away at the end of the same hill. Tabitha gave a smile and turned back around.

A few moments later the Pathfinder Gus came along with the Peacekeeper Quinn.

“Hello everyone and welcome to the hunting trial. For those who do not know us in person I am Gus the Pathfinder and this is Quinn our Peacekeeper.” Gus said.

Quinn then continued to detail the day’s activities, “Today you will be hunting deer that we have captured and rounded up. We will be testing you movements, your skills and proficiency in your kills. You will all go one at a time and you will all have three deer to hunt. Does everyone understand?”

“Yes.” Everyone said.

“Good luck and good hunting.” Gus said.

Each of the participants had already been given their orders by one of the Protectors. Tabitha was ninth out of all ten on their trial.

The Eight before Tabitha had completed their trial successfully with the quickest time of around twenty minutes to kill all three deer. However the eight hunts before hers were a messy affair with the trainees immobilizing their prey before they made the kill.

Tabitha was up next and she went to the private penned off area known as the changing den and she took off her clothes ready to transform to proceed with the hunt.

The deer were released from a wooden pen and started running away across the field. Tabitha turned into her wolf form, now standing at just over six foot tall on all four legs, she gave chase. The deer had all run in the same direction and were four hundred meters in front of her. Tabitha quickly closed the gap and this is where the hunt normally goes out of shape as the deer will normally split up to survive. But Tabitha had her own method of hunting.

She chased the centre deer and lunged onto its back, biting down into the nape of its neck. She then used her back paws to push herself off the middle deer over to the right causing a spinning motion, with her weight she lifted the deer snapping the neck when they were both in the air. She then threw the deer into the legs of the deer to the right when Tabitha had made a one hundred and eighty degree turn in the air. With this manoeuvre it caused the deer to fall over fast and hard. She then cleared just over a three hundred and sixty degree mid-air spin before her paws hit the ground. She then picked up her sprinting speed again to close the gap with the last deer that was still running. Now the way the wolves sprint is virtually on their tip toes, which gives the wolves the agility to turn in ninety degree angles with minimal loss of speed.

This natural agility the wolves had helped Tabitha to turn sharp on her left and bite into the neck of the deer that was running. With her teeth piercing the deer’s hide she then bit down harder and then she twisted her body down wards at a right angel, breaking another deer’s neck. She then released her grip and span around coming to a halt.

Looking at the last deer getting up from its fall, she locked her sights onto it and ran in for the last kill. It did not take her long to complete her trial but all of the peers were extremely impressed at everything but most of all Gus was impressed with the clean kills and her superior agility. She was the best anyone had ever seen with the hunting trial.

Tabitha still in wolf form stood majestic with one paw raised looking over to the end of the hill at her parents and Wikki. Isolde and Wikki were both screaming and shouting with excitement but Llewellyn had already turned and he was walking back to the village. Tabitha had thought to herself had she let her father down or was he expecting more? Then she was asking herself questions, why was he going? Was he not proud? She then walked back to the rest of the group, but now she was disheartened at her father’s abrupt disappearance. She then looked back over and Isolde and Wikki were still shouting in excitement.

The trial was over with everyone passing. There was an open feast in the town with all of the kills being cooked.

Everyone in the town including anybody from all the villages in Niamh Plain were invited to all open feasts of all the trials that happened. This involved a massive amount of tables filled with food, multiple barrels of mead which the wolves had a taste for and the musically gifted playing the instruments and singing songs that the people would dance and sing to.

The tradition of any trial is that the ones to successfully complete them would eat first. Tabitha wasn’t quite feeling the celebration initially, then all of a sudden a hand was on her right shoulder and she turned around to see that it was her father’s hand.

Llewellyn stared at her and gave the biggest smile she had ever seen. She then became overwhelmed with her father’s pride and she gave him a big hug.

“Hey where is my hug young lady?” Isolde demanded.

Tabitha then let go of her father and hugged her mother.

Wikki stood next to Isolde and started to feel a little out of place but then Tabitha had grabbed him and trapped him into a big hug as well. After the congratulations to her were given, she then wondered why her father left so abruptly if he was so proud.

“Dad, why did you leave during my last kill?” Tabitha asked.

Llewellyn had a look of shock hoping she would not have noticed.

“Well kiddo, it is a matter that you need not concern yourself with at this present moment. But I will tell you the reason when the time comes I promise. But now is your evening and you must enjoy yourself as these great personal moments don’t pass by very often.” Llewellyn replied.

“Wikki will you come to my hut in two days time, as it is the opportune moment to teach you what you need to know for the path you wish to choose?” Llewellyn asked.

“Yeah I can do that Lew.” Wikki replied.

“Well Tabi shall we go join the party?” Wikki then asked.

“Ok let’s go.” Tabitha replied.

“Hey I know you can drink the mead now but don’t go over the top, we will be watching.” Isolde ensured.

Tabitha rolled her eyes and said, “Ok mam.”

And just like that Wikki and Tabitha lost themselves in the dense crowd enjoying the night to its fullest capacity, with song, dance, mead and plenty of food to be had.

Two days later Wikki woke early to ensure that he had enough time for any activities Llewellyn had planned for his extra training. Wikki then went to Llewellyn’s hut and knocked hard on the front door. Filling with anticipation and nervousness he awaited for a reply at the door.

“Hello Wikki. I’m guessing you’re here for Llewellyn and not Tabitha today?” Isolde inquired.

“Yeah that’s right Izzy.” Wikki replied.

“Well he told me to invite you in. He’s getting ready and I’ve been instructed to give you guys some private time. I’m going into the market for the morning so if you want to join us for dinner tonight you’re more than welcome, but I would like to know if you’re coming so I can grab some extra supplies for the meal. Just to let you know as well, Tabitha has already gone for the day to start her combat training, so she won’t be back until this evening.”

“Umm yeah ok Izzy I’d like that plus I’m sure Lew will run me ragged today to get me ready for my final trial, so I’ll be starving.”

Isolde gave a tut and replied, “You’re always hungry so there’s no change there.”

“Haha you got me there Izzy.”

“Well come on in and make yourself at home there is a jug of water on the table if you want any?”

“Ok thanks Izzy.”

With that Isolde left the house and closed the front door behind her. Wikki then pulled up a chair at the dining table and waited for Llewellyn.

“Oh you’re already here.” Llewellyn said, as he came out of his bedroom.

“Yeah I wanted to get as much training in so I can be ready for my final trial. I’m ready and willing to learn anything you can teach me so maybe I can be good enough to be a Protector.” Wikki replied.

“Interesting.” Llewellyn said.

Wikki was now puzzled with the reply Llewellyn gave him.

“Honestly Lew, I really mean what I said.” Wikki stated.

“Well stay where you are Wikki, because I’m going to give you some home truths which is the last part of your training.”

Llewellyn rotated the chair next to Wikki so it would face him. Llewellyn then sat down and leaned back in the chair, while placing his left arm on the table.

Wikki was now becoming overwhelmed with anxiety with the dread of expected bad news. I knew it, _I’m not good enough to be a Protector, I’ve been kidding myself this entire time._ He thought to himself.

Llewellyn looked Wikki directly in the face and then squinted his eyes slightly.

“I’m going to speak now and you are going to listen. I have been watching you closely over the past year Wikki and I have been getting updates from the Protectors training you. I know why your brother was pushing you around the other day Wikki. You lack confidence and with him beating you down with every turn, he has been holding back what he fears the most, you.”

Wikki gave a puzzled look but kept his mouth closed.

“What you lack in physical strength you majorly make up for with your talents. Everyone is impressed with your strategic knowledge, you even excelled yourself with making a new battle formation which we have tried and tested. You have leadership and strength beyond many of your peers. Your physical attributes will come in time with more hard work from you. But now you must show redemption, which is a path that you must take yourself. Only you can break your own barriers that are obstructing your potential for greatness.”

Wikki now started to look at the ground thinking to himself, _I knew it, I’ve let myself down._

“You will find redemption eventually and this matter has had people question your motives and combat skills. So now you have heard the hard truth. So now I will give you the last lesson you will need from me or anyone else. What I’m about to tell you must stay between us, as others would not agree with the knowledge I am about to tell you.”

Wikki looked back up and took a deep breath, unknown to him this advice that Llewellyn was about to give him would stay with him forever.

Llewellyn took in a deep breath and closed his eyes to concentrate on what he had to say, “We have already decided your position within the clan between me, the Peacekeeper, the Pathfinder and the Alpha. Your father was not invited to this council meeting because of whom he is to you so they asked me to convene with them as I am the next rank down. With debate and your actions so far we have decided to make you a Protector.”

Wikki then opened his eyes wide and started to smile. This is where the advice would stay with him.

“Don’t get excited because you still have to prove yourself on your final trial. You have the skills and advanced knowledge to be a Protector but you will fail if you don’t show confidence and start to show the leadership you have. You have about a month to work on that and that is only something you can do yourself. No one can help you in this. You have the skills and qualities we look for in a Protector, so if you can overcome your own self destructive weakness, then you will gain what you desire. Do you understand?”

“Yes Lew, I won’t let you down I swear on everything I hold dear.” Wikki replied.

“I hope you’re right, because you will be a vital addition to this clan and in the future I have a feeling Tabitha will be relying on you more than you realise.”

Wikki looked confused and just questioned, “Tabitha? How will she rely on someone like me?”

“I don’t expect you to understand now but you will in time. But like I said this conversation stays between us right?”

“What conversation?.”

Llewellyn just smiled and he said, “Alright Wikki it’s time for me to leave and for you to reflect on what I have just said. We will see you later for dinner until then think hard and figure out who you are.”

Llewellyn then got up and without saying goodbye he immediately left the hut to catch up with his beloved mate leaving the front door open. Wikki just stared at the open door for a few seconds after Llewellyn left and then he exited the hut closing the front door behind him.

**Chapter 3**

**THE DAWN OF DARKNESS**

Two days after Wikki and Llewellyn had their meeting, Tabitha and Wikki had arranged to meet up and they had been spending the morning together. It was a miserable day, overcast and raining slightly. When they were walking through the town, both Tabitha and Wikki saw Tabitha’s parents and a few people from the far north east village outside the Alpha’s hut over hearing broken conversations and random people talking over each other.

“What will happen? Where is the Alpha? Who is going to do something about this?” The people said amongst themselves.

The people seamed scared but angry at the same time. They had little protection as their village stood on three borders, the Wolf’s Fang village was on the Northeast border of Niamh plain. To the immediate north east of the village were the Neutral Land and to the East and South was the border leading to the panther kingdom.

The Neutral Land is a small slither of land that leads from the Western Plains, stretching across Calinthia into the barren lands of the East. This narrow length of land intertwines itself to all borders, but divides all of the borderers of Calinthia at the same time.

This land is used for all high class criminals who are banished to the lands of the East. Sometimes criminals will try and cross the borders of opposing races to seek refuge or continue their crimes. But this has never been an issue to the village until now because of the Protectors that patrol and guard the border.

Llewellyn stood in the wooden pavilion outside the Alpha’s hut comprising of four chairs, with three next to each other. The centre chair is raised higher than the other two that stood neutral to each side. The centre chair was clearly the Alpha’s chair, to the right of that chair was the Pathfinders chair, to the left is the Peacekeepers chair and just by the steps of the pavilion was another chair where the lead Protector would sit. With Llewellyn’s presence on the pavilion the people started to quiet down.

“Everyone, everyone please settle down so I can answer your questions. The Pathfinder has taken his party and Gethin out to investigate and we are doing all we can. Please stay calm, we will sort out this issue very soon.”

A voice from the crowd asked, “What about the others?”

Llewellyn then replied to the random voice, “Our Alpha has taken his patrol out to aid the other villages if they need protection, but he should be back soon. He is leaving Protectors at each village until this issue is dealt with. Until then I will be in charge of the protection of this town with the Protectors I have.”

Another random voice shouted from the crowd again, “There are only nine of you, you can’t protect us from them!”

Tabitha insulted by the crowds’ lack of respect to her father scrunched up her face and she angrily addressed the crowd from the rear, “Yes he can how dare you talk down to my dad!”

Llewellyn then replied to Tabitha’s statement, “Tabitha please, I will address the people not you. I swear to you all, I will protect you all when you are here, you have my word and my oath.”

Tabitha then saw Llewellyn walk down the steps of the pavilion and join his comrades to address them with some type of instruction or order. The crowd started to mutter and talk amongst themselves still in disbelief.

Tabitha then looked at Wikki next to her and said, “Wikki I don’t know what’s fully going on but I don’t want to get caught up in all of this, as these people are pissing me off with the way they are talking to my dad. Do you want to go to the woods and do some training?” Tabitha asked.

“Yeah let’s get out of here. Just to let you know though Tabi, I understand your frustration because they pissed me off too, but you should have let your father sort that out as the villages are scared and your outburst could have triggered trouble.”

“Yeah you’re right, I am working on my temper and it is getting better with the combat training. I’ll apologise to my dad later for speaking out of term.”

Tabitha and Wikki disappeared to the woods where they were doing some mobile arrow training with moveable targets attached to the trees with rope. About an hour had passed and they were finishing off the training when they heard three howls coming from the Northwest of the town.

“Wikki what was that?” Tabitha asked

“Tabi that was three howls, three howls means an enemy is nearby.” Wikki explained.

“Let’s be honest Wikki, with what the villagers have been banging on about it’s probably a training exercise to keep their mouths shut. Do you wanna go and have a look? Come on it can be good for both of us to see what the Protectors do in training.” Tabitha suggested.

“Tabi I don’t think it’s a drill, it’s probably real because you know Lew won’t let any Protector howl for enemy if there isn’t any.” Wikki said.

“But what if it is a drill? We could both miss out on a valuable training opportunity you know.” Tabitha pleaded.

“Ok come on then but if it’s not a drill we get out of there, ok Tabi, no ifs or buts.” Wikki compromised.

“Deal.”

Tabitha and Wikki went to the edge of the Northwest side of the forest to see what the Protectors were up to. Looking out of the forest there was a small hill that ended four hundred meters past the forest, rolling both left and right into a big field. On the left was the same field that Tabitha did her hunting trial and to the right the continuation of the same field.

“Wikki look there, to the left of the hill on the field! Seven of them are running to the right!” Tabitha squealed in excitement.

“Isn’t that your father Tabi?” Wikki inquired.

“Where?”

“There leading the formation.”

Wikki pointed at the lead wolf charging. With that Tabitha’s heart sank as she knew her father wouldn’t turn into a wolf without a justified reason. With the people from the Northeast village acting the way they did and saying the things they said made her think. Now seeing her father, to be what looked like charging into battle she felt a dread like no other.

They then heard another faint long wolf howl to the west of their location.

“That’s the Alpha’s howl Tabi, they are about two miles away.” Wikki said.

“Wikki we need to go to the top of the hill in front of us.” Tabitha said.

Wikki replied with a demanding tone, “Tabi now the Alpha’s patrol is getting involved we need to get back to the town now, this is not a training exercise. You agreed to my compromise.”

“I need to see what my father is doing, I’m worried because my dad never talks of fighting.” Tabitha said, with her eyes tearing up.

Wikki had never seen Tabitha so upset. “Ok but if there’s something wrong we go back into the forest and back to the town ok.”

Tabitha nods and they both break out of the tree line, running to the top of the hill four hundred meters in front of them. When they stood on top of the hill and could see into the dead ground that previously lay in front of them, they saw it, an enemy like no other they have ever seen. The upper class breed from the infamous demonic animal race of the East, the Sombre’s, not only is this creature the higher class breed but this was the most feared breed of Sombre, the mighty Tenebrous. Dark Grey in colour, it stood on all four legs like a wolf but the body shape was different, longer necks and a hump back, similar to a hyena. Its sabre tooth fangs coming from the upper part of its medium sized muzzle, going down both sides of its face and the length of them stopping at around a good two foot below the lower jaw, making them a total length of two and a half foot in length. These beasts stand between eleven and thirteen foot tall and twice as wide as a wolf. This was no exception of this beast as it stood at eleven and a half foot tall, small in size for its race but towering over all wolves. That is all the detail they could see as it stood between eight to nine hundred meters away at the bottom of the gentle hill. It then suddenly turned to the oncoming wolves and gave a deep and unworldly roar.

Llewellyn was the first to engage this terrifying beast by leaping into the Tenebrous, biting its front right leg and disappearing behind the beast on its left flank. Llewellyn then reappeared rolling on the ground behind the beast. He was followed very quickly by the other six wolves which then engaged the beast directly.

The Tenebrous lifted its head while opening its mouth. In one swift and fast motion it bit into the second Protector that also leaped into action and he caught the wolf in his mouth while the wolf was in mid-air. It clamped its jaws together which caused its sabretooth incisors to fully penetrate the wolf’s body, causing an instant kill. With a flick of its head, the wolf’s corpse slid down the large sabretooths and he flung the corpse of the wolf into another charging wolf, causing the wolf in the formation to lose balance and fall sideward with the corpse rolling over him.

The wolves then gained composure and surrounded the Tenebrous ready to attack it from all angles. 

Wikki grabbed Tabitha by her arm, “Tabi let’s get out of here now!” He demanded.

Even though Tabitha was complying with his commands he started to pull her away. As they both turned to the right there stood a man looking directly at them. He was topless with some ripped baggy trousers and covered in dirt. He then tilted his head while staring at Wikki and Tabitha. As he looked at them, they noticed that his eyes were pure silver and he had a sinister smile on his face. He then opened his leg stance, crouched down and leaned forwards getting his body ready, this position can be recognised by anyone just about to run or sprint.

“Run into the forest!” Wikki commanded.

The man took three running steps then changed into the same beast as they saw on the field and he started giving chase.

“Stay in human form Tabi, it’s probably too big to fit through the trees with any speed, which can give us the advantage to manoeuvre through them to escape.”

Wikki and Tabitha then disappeared into the tree line with the Tenebrous hot on their tails. Wikki was right about the size of the beast and the gaps in the trees but he never considered its strength and forward planning. As it ran towards them it jumped with its hind legs and with its two front paws it pushed a two hundred foot tall, narrow pine tree over which cashed to the floor blocking both Wikki’s and Tabitha’s exit to the left with the foliage. The Tenebrous quickly jumped sideways to the right and hit another similarly tall tree over now blocking their exit to the right. Then the Tenebrous started sprinting as fast as it could towards its prey.

The trees slowed the Tenebrous down but with raw power it was pushing through the trees, breaking them or pushing them side ways to about thirty degree angles down the narrow path it has now created. While escaping their new found predator, Wikki tripped over a tree root and fell over. Tabitha stopped and skidded across the forest floor covered in pine needles and she quickly turned around. She scrambled back to Wikki’s location and then she proceeded to help Wikki up off the ground with the beast very close behind wedging itself between two trees.

“AAAHHHHHHHHH!” Wikki screamed.

As Wikki was standing up, the Tenebrous hit Wikki’s back with its left paw causing two of its claws to cut into Wikki’s back. This caused two very deep abrasions down each side of Wikki’s spine. The torn skin started to cause Wikki extreme discomfort to the point it started sapping his strength. With all his might he pulled Tabitha towards him and then pushed her away as far and hard as he could, causing Tabitha to stumble back about five steps before she fell onto her backside.

“RUN!” Wikki screamed.

As she looked on at Wikki and the beast, she became paralysed with fear. She saw the Tenebrous open its large mouth to finish Wikki off. Tabitha now had the realisation that she was truly helpless for the first time in her life and now she was about to witness the demise of her lifelong friend.

As Tabitha looked on helplessly Wikki dived forward onto the floor and the Tenebrous missed his mark. The beast then gave an almighty roar, throwing its head into the air and arching its back as if it is displaying some form of pain. Then out of nowhere Llewellyn appeared tumbling from under the beast, after biting one of its hind legs, tearing it in the process.

The timing was a stroke of luck but the interaction was not. The wolves have very acute hearing and Llewellyn could hear Wikki shout at Tabitha to run from his location by the first beast that appeared. Without hesitation he then ran to their aid as he saw the second beast transform. Leaving the other wolves deal with the first threat, he selflessly ran towards danger on his own for selfish, but honourable reasons. To save his one and only daughter.

Tabitha looked on unable to move and then when she moved her eyes down from the Tenebrous she saw him, her Protector, her mentor and her father. Llewellyn got up and now stood between Wikki and the beast. Llewellyn then snapped and barked at Wikki to ensure he got the message to get his daughter away from the fight. Then Llewellyn gave a high pitched yelp of pain.

The Tenebrous found a mark, the tail of Llewellyn. The Tenebrous tried to drag him back but its jaws were too powerful and he ripped about three quarters of Llewellyn’s tail off. Llewellyn then turned to the Tenebrous and squared up to the dangerous giant. Llewellyn stood strong as if he was an unmoveable object. What was left of his tail was now pointing in the air. Llewellyn looked the beast directly into his silver eyes displaying his teeth, his tongue in between the centre of the teeth and his muzzle was wrinkled up, while growling aggressively.

Then through the foliage of the trees obscuring the left and right, jumped two other wolves flanking the beast. The wolf on the right dove onto the beast’s side and continued to bite into its hump on it back. The other wolf used the fallen tree as a platform to jump higher and find its mark on the beast’s back. The beast then roared in pain as the two wolves started tearing into its flesh.

Wikki was now scrambling to Tabitha’s location to get out of immediate danger. The two wolves were fighting this beast with everything they had and were gaining the upper hand. Llewellyn jumped to his left flank onto the fallen tree and dove onto the beast, jumping onto the right side of its chest and continued the assault by biting its ribs. The other two wolves mounted on the Tenebrous started biting as hard as they could to end the fight.

Wikki looked Tabitha in the eyes and stated shouting at her, “Tabi look at me, you need to look at me because we need to get out of here now!”

His shouts however sounded like muffled noise as she was now panicking about her father causing her to go into a trance like state. All she could hear in her head was her father’s voice now overwhelming her. _This is not a game Tabitha, Kiddo you can do anything, we must protect the people, you’re the best of us._ Wikki failing to take control of the situation then turned around to follow Tabitha’s gaze which was fixed on the fight.

One of the wolves slipped and then became trapped between the powerful beast and a tree. The Tenebrous started to become overwhelmed and started to drop down with another almighty roar.

The wolves were causing some damage to the beast, weakening their intruder. Then something strange started to happen. As Wikki and Tabitha looked at the silver eyes of the Tenebrous, it started emitting a vision which looked like lightning in its own eyes. Then all of a sudden a flash covered its body and all three wolves yelped in pain. Then immediately after the yelps of the wolves, its fur stuck up on end. Llewellyn hit by the self-electrocuting effect was thrown into a tree on the beast’s right flank and he bounced off the tree falling to the ground. The wolf that was still wedged between the beast and the tree and the wolf atop the beast were now not in the position of dominance, but certain death. For you see when the Tenebrous electrocute themselves in self-defence, they not only electrocute any enemy still in direct contact with the beast, but immediately after they do this, their fur turns as hard as stone and sticks up on end. This has now caused the wolf atop the beast to be impaled by the Tenebrous’s fur, as well as the wolf stuck in between the beast and the tree, but now the tree had also become impaled behind the wolf.

Blood was now running down the fur of the Tenebrous and over its body from the wolves corpses now attached to it. As the power wore off after around ten seconds, the fur became soft again. The wolves lifeless corpses slid off the fur and hit the ground. Both Wikki and Tabitha could not believe what they were seeing. The beast then started to recover and focused its attention back on the pair of young wolves. It started to move forward and the remainder of the fur stuck in the tree which missed the wolf it impaled slid out of the tree.

Wikki’s strength now started to deplete from the pain and the loss of blood. This caused him to start slumping over with his body becoming floppy.

Tabitha’s eyes widened as if a switch was flicked in her head, making her come back to reality.

“Let’s go Wikki come on!” Tabitha shouted.

Tabitha was now pulling at Wikki’s arm, but he grew too weak as the wounds got the best of him. He could not run. Wikki then looked just past Tabitha, that’s when he appeared from behind Tabitha.

Wikki’s gaze turned to Tabitha and said while breathing heavily, “It’s ok, Ren is here now, he’s never been beaten Tabi.”

Before Tabitha could turn around and confirm what Wikki had just stated, Ren walked past and stood between the beast and the two young wolves.

Ren stared the beast in the eyes after seeing what had just happened and declared to the Tenebrous, “You will pay for this and I’ll bathe in the glory of your death by claiming your corpse for my own.”

Ren changed into wolf form and charged at the beast head on instantly. The Tenebrous leaned forward swinging its head up to the left side of Ren and tried to bite him only to miss its mark again.

Ren however jumped slightly to the right forcing the beast to miss its mark. Ren however found his target and bit the side of the beast’s neck and with all of his might he then ripped half of its neck open.

This is the first time Wikki and Tabitha saw the brute strength that Ren possessed. With a manoeuvre like that Tabitha was unable to tell if it was luck, skill or both that helped Ren achieve such a move. A massive amount of blood came out of its neck covering the forest floor, approximately in a three meter radius and the Tenebrous fell lifeless to the ground. Ren then leaped backwards from the beast’s corpse and stood in front of Wikki and Tabitha.

Ren then jumped into a defensive stance when he heard some twigs snap off to the west of their location but Ren could now smell a familiar scent. The Alpha’s patrol party had arrived in the area. Ren walked next to his ripped cloths, changing back into human form. Ren was now completely naked, so he picked up the torn clothes that he wore previously before he transformed and wrapped them around his waist covering his manhood. His body was covered in the Tenebrous’s blood.

He stood at six foot two. With a medium sized build that was complimented with a ripped muscular physique. His long brown hair went down to the half way point of his back, his skin tone was like if he had a light sun tan. His eyes were just as blue as Tabitha’s, making him a peak model of a man at only twenty two years of age. He had a reputation that commanded respect even beyond his own clan.

“You two, what are you doing here, why aren’t you in the town with the others?” Ren asked.

Wikki stood up with the aid of a tree, still agonising in pain and managed to speak in between deep breaths, “We were training and then we were chased by that thing.”

Tabitha stood up and a vision caught her gaze. Her father hasn’t moved for a little while now and he was still lying below the tree he hit. Tabitha then walked straight past Ren without even acknowledging him

“D-dad…Dad?” Tabitha mumbled.

Ren lowered his eyebrows now looking at Tabitha getting closer to Llewellyn with confusion of what she was saying. Then he realised who she was. He turned and saw Llewellyn lying on the floor. Even though Ren and Llewellyn didn’t interact much Ren had the greatest respect for Llewellyn. But now he got to meet the daughter he bragged about for the first time under terrible circumstances.

As she got closer there was still no response. He was lying with the top of his head in the direction Tabitha was advancing. She then started to circle around Llewellyn’s unresponsive body taking a wide birth.

“Dad?” Tabitha said again, hoping for a reply or some movement.

She now moved to a position so she could now see his face. He lay still, lifeless. His eyes open with his pupils dilated and not responding to anything in his line of sight. Tabitha went closer to her father and she held her hand out to hold his feathering on his chest to shake him, but she withdrew her hand when she noticed his fur was soaked with blood, his blood. He did not survive the defensive attack of the Tenebrous and suffered the same fate as the other two wolves that fought alongside him.

Tabitha started shaking, her breathing increasing and her eyes starting to tear up. She knew exactly what had happened to her father but she still reacted in a sad way, hopeful, just in case there was any life left in his body. Her voice had turned husky because of the lump now in her throat. Her lower jaw now trembling and her lip quivering she proceeded to gain a response. Tabitha’s voice was breaking and the pitch was rising and falling as she spoke.

“Dad…Get up…Come on dad get up…GET UP DAD! Dad please I still need you, please get up dad…Please…Please get up. Dad get the fuck up!”

Tabitha now grabbing at the fur above his shoulder and the top of his head she nestled her face into his, with tears rolling down her cheeks and crashing onto her father’s muzzle.

“I still need you dad, I don’t know what to do next dad so you have to get up…Please!”

She began to sob moving her face into the side of his neck now knowing he was not getting up. With the hope she had, now faded away, she started to scream with pain and anger she had never felt before, with Llewellyn’s neck muffling the sounds of torment that she was expressing. At this moment in time nothing could compare to her loss with the addition of witnessing the entire fight.

Wikki powerless to do anything fell to his knees in an upright position, his eyes now filling up with tears with the realisation that he has now lost a second father. He then looked to the sky with tears streaming down his face, now wondering what he could have done differently.

The Alpha’s party had now arrived, emerging from behind Wikki at the opening of the fallen trees.

Balgair looked upon the fallen Tenebrous and started looking at the scene of devastation. He changed from wolf form and started wrapping himself in a battle robe that was held by one of the Protectors that handed it to him from a ruck sack.

The battle robe was a hooded robe, plain, brown in colour and not very well made but it served a purpose to cover up warriors and Hunters when they transformed back to human form.

Balgair looked at Ren and then he said, “It looks like your gut feeling was right Ren and it looks like you got here in time before this thing gained any ground in the town.”

“I know my gut feeling was right but I was not quick enough Balgair, maybe I should have come back in wolf form to gain more ground. Llewellyn has fallen.” Ren replied.

Balgair looked and saw Tabitha still crying into her father’s neck. He then looked at Wikki on his knees sobbing also. This was a great loss to the clan.

“Ren get these two back to the town now, there could be more of these beasts around here.” Balgair ordered.

“That isn’t very compassionate Balgair, let the child weep for her father.” Ren replied.

“Ren, compassion is less important than safety, get them both back now and get Wikki to the healers hut as well, that’s an order. Everyone else come with me.”

Balgair took his battle robe off and turned back into wolf form. The Protector picked his battle robe up stuffing it back into his backpack and he jumped on the back of another wolf, the Alpha lead his party out of the forest to secure the area and make sure the Tenebrous threat had been diminished.

Ren walked over to Tabitha and then holds Tabitha firmly by the shoulders and pulls her up off her father.

“Tabitha we need to go Balgair is right. I’m sorry.”

Tabitha now standing over the body of her father was stained with her father’s blood and then she nodded at Ren whom was behind her still.

Ren then asked, “Tabitha can you help Wikki to the healers hut? If there are more of these things I will need to protect you both.”

She then proceeded to nod and walked towards Wikki. Ren then looked at Wikki and commanded, “Wikki you need to stop crying now and use the rest of your strength to get to the healers hut. Be strong and move forward for both of us, there will be time to mourn but this is not the time.”

Wikki wiped the tears from his red eyes and nodded and used the tree to get up again. Tabitha took his left arm and draped it over her shoulders, as to act as a makeshift crutch. Then all three of them headed to the town on the other side of the forest.

I hope you have enjoyed what you have read. if you have enjoyed what you have read then please leave a comment or follow me on twitter **@BlaiddG** (Blaidd Gwyn).

**Disclaimer**

**No part of this publication/writing may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, mechanical, electronic, photocopying, recording, social media or otherwise without the prior written permission of the author Blaidd Gwyn.**

**Without prior permission of the author Blaidd Gwyn** **you are prohibited to translate, disseminate, distribute or copy the work done by Blaidd Gwyn**

**This publication/writing is owed by Blaidd Gwyn**

**This content is copyright and owned by Blaidd Gwyn.**


End file.
